Different types of ground conveyors have so-called wheel arms, which are attached to the frame of the drive part or to the lifting frame of the load part, and support load-bearing wheels on the front end. In some cases, the load arms themselves serve as load pickup means and thus perform only a so-called free lift in order to lift a pallet from the ground so that it can be transported. In the case of ground conveyors with a load fork, which is operated on a lifting frame and is actuated by means of a lifting device, the arms of the load fork are aligned with the wheel arms and overlap them in the lower position. However, there are also applications, in which the so-called wheel arm width extends beyond the fork width of the load fork or in which the wheel arm width should also be made to be changeable. In this case, the wheel arms cannot be permanently attached to the frame or the load part, for example through welding, but rather fastening means must be provided, which enable the removal of the wheel arms or also an adjustment relative to the frame or load part in order to change the wheel arm width.
The mounting of wheel arms in the case of changeable wheel arm widths is problematic. Through play and tolerances as well as bending of the wheel arms and different torsion of the arms, via which the wheel arms are attached to the flame or load part, it is difficult to ensure the ground clearance under all circumstances, in particular in the case of four-wheeled vehicles. The greater the distance between the wheel arms and the attachment location, the greater the bending and torsion. The ground clearance can thus continue to be decreased until the vehicle sits on the ground.
It has become known in the case of a push mast stacker or a so-called reach truck to weld the wheel arms with an arm piece with different lengths depending on the desired wheel arm width and to provide the arm piece with a plate flange, which is screwed on the frame or on the lifting frame with a counter flange. The wheel arm width can only be set during the assembly of the ground conveyor. Later modification is difficult.
The object of the invention is to create a ground conveyor that enables a simple and uncomplicated connection of the wheel arms with a simple and effective readjustment option in the case of a change in the wheel arm width.